


《满月夜》

by ever1031



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever1031/pseuds/ever1031
Summary: 被狼人咬伤的人会假死一段时间，然后他们会在月光下复活......





	《满月夜》

————————————正文———————————

为什么被野兽袭击致死的这种事情会发生这个人身上呢？  
伊索·卡尔无论如何也想不明白。

天已经完全黑了，直到现在他还恍恍惚惚感觉不到时间的存在。  
约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯平静地躺在棺材里，就像仅仅是睡着了一样。  
噩耗传来时他并没有哭泣，而是近乎麻木地为死者缝合脖颈处骇人的伤口，换上他生前最喜欢的一套礼服，等所有人都离开以后，这辈子第一次轻轻亲吻了那双冰冷的嘴唇。  
这世界上不会再有第二个人知道这件事了。只有在夜深人静阒无一人的时候，他才敢稍微表露自己的内心。  
做完这一切后，伊索坐到角落里的一把椅子上，他直直地盯着棺材里的人，手底下的布料被拧得皱皱巴巴。  
他依旧无法相信心中那个完美的存在会这么死去。棺中人的嘴唇依旧娇嫩欲滴，纤长的发丝顺滑如初，倒映着银色的月光。  
明明只是睡着了吧。

窗帘处漏进来的光随着夜风吹拂的频率有一搭没一搭地洒在棺材上，那里面铺满白色的蔷薇，躺在上面的人形被映得影影绰绰，轮廓也在反光中变得模糊，就像一个随时会消失的幽灵。  
盯的时间长了，伊索看花了眼。他仿佛看到那张因为失血而苍白的脸恢复了生气。  
甚至还皱了皱眉。  
他“呼”一下站起来，用颤抖的手拉开窗帘后猛地向棺材扑过去。他拍了拍约瑟夫的脸颊，又把他扶起来抓着肩膀摇了摇：“约瑟夫？约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯，你能听见我说话吗？”  
正如他所祈祷的那样，约瑟夫的身体温暖依旧，并没有像寻常死者一样变得僵硬冰冷，一颗脑袋因为伊索的动作垂在肩膀上晃着，长长的睫毛开始有了细微的抖动。  
真的还活着。  
“太好了。”伊索长舒了一口气。  
蓝宝石般的眼睛缓缓睁开，约瑟夫像是刚睡醒一样，用带着茫然的眼神环顾四周。他的视线最终落在伊索身上，后者随即反应过来，他在自己都没注意的情况下抱住了对方。  
“啊，我刚才......”伊索尴尬地收回胳膊，视线飘向别处，他心虚地想要解释什么，却在突然间被用力地推一把，后退了几步，被一条长凳绊倒在地。  
撞到尾椎了。他忍不住发出痛呼，却在抬头的一瞬间，惊得什么都说不出来。  
今天是月圆之夜，虽然有一些乌云，但这种亮度足够他毫不走样地看清正在发生的事情。  
因为举止优雅而被人称道的贵族青年此时正毫无形象地抱着脑袋在不大的棺材翻滚，棺板在凌乱的撞击中发出隆隆的巨响，精心挑选的玫瑰被碾得七零八落。  
约瑟夫的喉咙里挤出介于人类呻吟与野兽咆哮之间的不成形的音节，仿佛正在承受极度痛苦，散落的发丝让他活像一个刚从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。  
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，向伊索瘫坐的方向转过身，刚迈开腿就重心不稳，重新摔回棺材里。  
肉体与木板相撞的闷响让伊索回过神。他忙爬起来，想扶约瑟夫一把。  
硕大的满月在这时突破了乌云的束缚，清澈明亮的月光照亮整个房间，于是伊索·卡尔清清楚楚地看清了约瑟夫的脸——包括那双血红色的眼睛，以及口中不断变长的獠牙。  
伊索打了个寒战，一时间无数乡野怪谈涌上他的心头——  
约瑟夫把着棺材的边缘翻了出来。他咆哮着，在地上弓起身子，扭成诡异的弧度，不知何时变长的指甲在木质地板上留下一道道划痕。还有一种古怪的，宛如骨骼碎裂般的咔咔声从他体内传来，与之对应的，他的身形在以肉眼可见的速度不断变大......  
伊索终于回忆起祖母在他很小的时候给他讲的故事：被狼人咬伤的人会先经历一段时间的假死，然后在满月的照耀下，死者将会复活，并且成为一头新的狼人。  
这之后呢？变成狼人之后呢？会发生什么？尚为儿童的伊索·卡尔曾这样问过，但年迈的祖母只是面露难色地摇了摇头，就不再回答了。  
刺耳的声音停息，一头已经彻底完成转化狼人站在了房间中央。他向伊索伸出一只长着利爪的手，勉强看出原貌的脸上满是狰狞。  
虽然没有得到确切的答案，但根据约瑟夫被送来时的伤势来看，那肯定不会是什么好事。  
他后知后觉地摸索着后退：“是我啊，约瑟夫，你不认识我了吗？”  
名为约瑟夫的狼人步步紧逼，如果推开伊索时他的眼里还有一丝理智，那么现在就仅剩下野兽的本能了。  
月光很快又黯淡下来，夜色使他看不清方向，恐惧使他腿脚发软。他的大脑一片空白，再也无暇回忆房间的结构，只能无头苍蝇一样地到处乱撞。他推翻几张桌子，差点再次被绊倒，用来整理遗容的瓶瓶罐罐滚落了一地。  
跌跌撞撞摸到墙壁旁，后背贴上了一个类似门把手的凸起，他想都没想就开门挤了进去。  
小小的房间里没有光，一股缺乏通风的发霉气味扑面而来，他意识到自己慌乱中躲进了一个没有出口的储藏室。撞门的巨响在这时猝不及防地响起，混合着让人胆寒的低吼，震得天花板上的泥灰成片掉落，年久失修的门轴不堪重负地发出呻吟。  
寻找藏身之处无果，伊索有些绝望地扑过去死死抵住门板。但他们的力量太过悬殊，被撞了没几下，他就连人带门一起飞了出去。  
掉在一堆杂物里，厚重的门板压在他身上，让他无法几乎行动。一个箱子被压碎了，内容物哐啷聊地倾泻在地，硌得他后背生疼。  
猛然记起这个箱子里放了一套银餐具。  
也就是说，还有放手一搏的可能。  
伊索做了几次深呼吸，强迫自己镇定下来，凭手感分辨出一把餐刀，抓在抖个不停手里，双腿的肌肉紧绷起来。  
他还不想就这么认命。

门板被掀开的一瞬间，伊索猛地弹了出来，不算短的刀刃没入狼人的腹部，然后就地一滚，脱离了后者能够攻击到的范围。  
听到咆哮时伊索心中五味杂陈。他不可能毫无心里负担地对往昔的友人出手，但眼下已经没有了别的办法。  
虽然传说中的狼人不会因为这种程度的伤口就失去行动能力，但应该也足够拖延一段时间。他用最快的速度朝出口跑去。  
但是他很明显低估了狼人的反应能力。就在差一点能够到门把手时，背上突如其来的压力把他直接砸倒在地上。  
盛怒中的狼人仅用一只手就把伊索压得动弹不得。他发出忍耐的低吼，用另一只手慢慢拔出没至刀柄的餐刀，然后扔到不远处。  
温热的血浆涌出，滴在人类背后的衣服上，脸上，发丝上，还有几滴流进了嘴里。  
接着，毛绒绒的嘴吻接触到了衣领，后颈上能够感到温热的吐息。  
工作间在城市边缘，就算全力呼救也不可能有人听见。  
起初伊索还试着用力挣扎，但不一会就发现这种举动完全是徒劳的，在绝对力量的压迫下他连撑起自己的身体都做不到。肾上腺素分泌过量的后果是强烈的疲惫，恐惧把他最后一丝力气也榨干了。  
会被那个人杀死。  
被那个人。  
“别伤害我......别伤害我......”他满心绝望，最终放弃了抵抗，他把脸埋进手臂里，甚至开始小声地呜咽。  
布料撕裂的声音突兀地响起，利爪毫不怜惜地在后背的皮肤上划出几道血痕。  
一滴泪水滴在地板上，伊索·卡尔闭上眼睛。

与想象中开膛破肚的剧痛不同，他觉得有什么黏糊糊的东西贴上了他的后背，移动着，有些痒。  
被压制的姿势不允许伊索看清身后发生的事，但是那种诡异的触感却越来越明晰，从腰窝，肩胛骨，再向上滑到颈侧。  
这是......舌头？  
“你，你干什么?”过度的紧张使身体变得异常敏感，耳垂被舔过，身体忍不住地颤抖。  
一抹薄薄的红晕爬上脸颊，伊索偏偏脑袋想要躲开，却被更用力地压着肩膀按在原地。  
有什么滚烫的东西挤进他双腿之间。  
伊索的呼吸瞬间停滞。  
不可能的吧，怎么会？  
“你疯了吗？快放开我！”反应过来之后，他咒骂着，发疯一样地扭动。狼人威胁性地吼了几声，直接无视了伊索的挣扎，把单薄的下装撕成布条。  
赤裸的下体暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，强有力的双手摁住胯骨，滚烫的阴茎抵上股缝。  
“住手，求你住手，我不想.....”伊索吓得眼睛都直了，他放弃抵抗，转而带着哭腔语无伦次地哀求。  
痛觉是唯一的回应。  
粗大的性器破开柔软的内壁，强硬地挤入狭窄的穴道，没有经过润滑，也没有进行扩张。  
这比伊索经历过的任何疼痛都要剧烈，比被钉子扎进手指还要痛，比被棺材盖砸中胳膊还要痛。他想逃，可是逃不掉，他痛到几近失声，连呼吸也变得困难，泪水爬满脸颊，冷汗浸透衣服，扣进地板的指甲几乎折断。  
“好疼......唔啊啊啊......快点，停下......啊啊啊啊——”  
约瑟夫——如果现在还能叫他这个名字的话——完全没有在意身下人类像是要撕裂声带似的惨叫以及因痛楚而痉挛的身躯，只是自顾自地捞起精瘦的腰，用力抓着胯骨全部顶入，浅浅地退出，再顶入，动作毫无章法，腰侧留下指印，狭窄的穴道被填得满满当当。  
有血流出来，把结合处弄得修不忍睹。穴口生理性地绞紧异物，却只是让抽插的过程变得更加困难，也让疼痛变得更加难以忍受。  
大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐起来，连同手臂一起。如果不是被捉住了腰部，他应该已经瘫在地上像是一滩烂泥。  
这根本不是性爱，毫无欢愉可言，简直和上刑一样。  
伊索被顶得前后摇晃，就像骑着一匹没装马鞍的烈马，膝盖磨成红色，大脑晃成浆糊。  
不应该是这样的，就算是自己喜欢的人，这种事情也不应该发生。  
伊索非常清楚自己对约瑟夫的感情，非常地清楚——这是连约瑟夫本人也不知道的事情。  
他曾经偷偷拿走后者的一条发带，也曾经把自己关在房间里，闻着发带上残留的香水味自渎 ，然后一遍遍喊着约瑟夫的名字被自己的手指或是各色玩具玩到高潮。  
他仰慕那个人，渴求那近乎完美的躯体，甚至不知羞耻地在心中想象过他们结合的场景。  
但那些场景中没有一个是眼下这样。  
他现在想抱着什么人大哭一场，因为疼痛，恐惧，屈辱与幻灭感，可是他不敢发出太大的声音。  
鲜血提供了一定的润滑，穴道不再是干涩到难以运动的程度。狼人顶弄的速度突然变快，伤口被撕裂得更大了，更多血液顺着大腿内侧流下来。  
超过阈值的疼痛使把伊索逼得几乎崩溃，让他硬是凭着爆发出的一股力气短暂地挣脱出来。他翻过身用胳膊肘一点一点向后挪，双腿胡乱踢蹬着，去踹狼人的胸口。  
他很快被握住脚踝硬生生地拖了回去。  
不过这回手里多了个冰凉的东西。原本想扣住地板的缝隙，却误打误撞地抓住了刚才被扔出去的餐刀。  
狼人整个罩在伊索的身体上方，相对地，只要一抬手，他就能触及狼人柔软的咽喉。  
他啜泣着，用泪水模糊的视线盯着那双猩红的眼睛——里面仅剩本能——把餐刀紧紧握在胸前。他不知道在这种情况下把刀刃送进谁的喉咙里比较合适。  
紧接着，他被按着大腿再次插入。  
姿势的改变让阴茎顶端猛地戳到一个点。  
伊索失声尖叫。身体猛地蜷起，抖的像是风中的枯叶。  
某种奇特的感觉沿着脊柱一路蹿上大脑，就算捂住嘴巴仍无法竭止地呻吟出声。  
在他缓过神来之前，下一次凶狠的插入直接就让他再次绷紧身子，差点撞进狼人怀里。  
这种反应的始作俑者正掐着他的腰不知疲倦地顶弄，每次都重重碾过敏感的腺体然后顶进最深处。  
突如其来的快感让伊索不知所措，咬住袖口仍然有呜呜的呻吟从齿缝中泄露出来。  
但是好舒服。  
不合时宜的欲望一波接着一波，完全不给他任何喘息的空间。敏感带被毫不留情地撞击着，平坦的小腹被顶出一个小小的凸起，抽离时带出外翻的媚肉和血丝。  
痛觉已经快要麻木，快感反而变得越来越清晰，是已经适应了，还是已经分不清了二者的区别了？下半身已经立了起来，身体完全向着侵犯者敞开。  
好舒服，好舒服......  
这种感觉不是手指或是任何玩具能够给予的，让伊索欲仙欲死，同时又感到羞耻又慌张。他唾弃这淫荡的躯壳，唾弃它即使是在这种情况下都起了反应。但身体早就先一步背叛了灵魂，把它自己全权托付给了最原始的欲望。  
一切都失控了，快要无法思考了，思维变得像糖浆一样粘稠。  
“你爱的人没有死，你爱的人正与你结合，你应该高兴一点，不是吗？”有个声音突然在脑海里幽幽响起。  
伊索晕乎乎地点点头，反应过来后又连忙摇了摇头。  
是这样吗？  
拿刀的手开始发抖，失去力气，刀柄被手心的薄汗浸湿，然后就再也拿不住。自暴自弃般地松了手，刀刃掉下来发出清脆的撞击声。颤栗着的胳膊不知道该放在哪里，最终心一横，试探地轻轻环上狼人的脖颈。  
他没有遭到攻击。  
恋人般的姿势。  
伊索费力地抬起身子，贴近约瑟夫的耳朵：“我喜欢你......哈啊......约瑟夫，我喜欢你啊......”  
他小声啜泣，断断续续地表白，诉说着对方现在难以理解的心声，更多泪水流入鬓角。  
一遍遍地催眠自己，想象自己并不是躺在冰冷的地板上，想象压在自己身上的不是一头失去理智的狼人。他想象平日那些温柔的话语，想象那些不经意的肢体接触。  
催眠，催眠，催眠......记忆与现实纠缠不清。  
然后——这辈子仅此一次——他决定放纵下去，不管不顾地放任自流。  
伊索不再压抑自己，他开始生涩地摆动腰部，试着配合对方，穴口在插入时吮吸肉棒，仿佛那是块甜美的蜜糖。  
忘记疼痛，忘记悲伤，忘记腰侧的淤青和背上的伤口，最好把一切都忘了。他闭上眼仰起头，毫不顾忌地呻吟，呻吟中夹杂苦涩。  
身体沦陷了，意识也要沦陷，理智的弦早就被扯断，脑海中唯一剩下的是白亮炙热的快感。  
他的身体控制不住地痉挛，双腿紧紧缠上约瑟夫精瘦的腰身，脚尖绷到快要抽筋，指甲在礼服的后背处划出白色的痕迹。  
他叫着他的名字洩了一次。

累到不想动，手脚支撑不了身体，连眼睛也不想再睁开。  
不应期的身体异常敏感，伊索只想休息，在体内肆虐的阴茎却丝毫没有放慢速度。  
顶入，抽出，然后再顶入，狠狠地，简直像是永远不会停下。伊索感觉灵魂都要飞出来。  
“约......哈啊，慢点，慢......我受不了了啊啊啊啊——”  
他扭动着，用脱力的双手推搡着，毫无作用地捶打着，张开嘴却说不出完整的句子，到后来声带好像打结了一样，只能吐出些意义不明的音节。他的嗓子哑了，脸被自己哭得脏兮兮的，大脑一片空白。  
迷迷糊糊地感到有什么东西在轻轻舔他的脸，舔去上面挂着的泪珠，动作称得上是温柔，不知道是不是错觉。

狼人的持久性不是一般的好。  
阴茎最终在体内成结，膨大的结正好卡在不凑巧的地方，脆弱的腺体被狠狠压迫，稍微一动就让伊索浑身颤栗。  
手脚软软的支撑不起身体，他早已没有了反抗的力气。  
感到热流打上被肏到充血的内壁时，他的眼睛在眼皮下翻了上去，身不由己地迎来了今晚第二次干性高潮。

这个结用了十多分钟才消下去。  
大量精液混着血丝从合不拢的穴口流出来，身体的主人则精疲力竭，近乎昏厥。  
月亮落下去了，朝霞隐约可见。  
伊索无力地靠在墙上，看着那头狼人在橙红色的朝阳中一点点变回人类。

约瑟夫从地板上爬起来，摸着后脑勺环顾四周。  
“我为什么会在这里？”他看起来完全忘记了昨晚发生的事情。  
然后他就看到到了缩在角落里，一身狼藉的伊索·卡尔。  
“发生什么事了？你怎么......”  
伊索没有回答。  
他一言不发地走到约瑟夫身边，突然抱住了他。  
他准备再哭一次了。  
彻彻底底的。

【END】


End file.
